


Shower Thoughts

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seme Levi, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Levi, Uke Eren, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, ereri, handjobs, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Just outside of the training grounds lies the open shower rooms and the stalled bathrooms. However, time had made the walls rugged and beaten with littering holes in all the odds and ends.But when Eren finally finished taking a number two, the shower suddenly turns on right beside the stall before he can pull his pants up. Curious, Eren takes a peek through a conveniently placed hole only to be met with a a long male appendage, hanging only mere centimeters away.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Hind_Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Hind_Sight/gifts).



> This was inspired by an conversation I had with a friend on Wattpad, buuuuuut ya know, hah. I'm too immature not to write this so I freaking will xD This is nothing more than a short little thing I wrote for fun. No thought really tbh. Just sexual desires and needs and frustration *constipated pterodactyl sounds here*
> 
> Hope ya likey! Comment and vote to let me know ^^
> 
> By the way, please pretend they got like electricity and running water and stuff instead of torches and stuff.

Eren's POV:  
Training finally ended for today, and I had to take a shit real bad. I would've asked earlier during the training, but Levi would have probably kicked the shit right out of my ass. Sprinting as fast as my feet could take me, I scrambled into the farthest stall of the door which was also the the bordering wall to the first shower.

I had to tighten my butt cheeks together as I unfastened the goddamn harness. Why were there so many leather straps. You practically had to strip down every time you had to go. I sighed contently as I sat down with my legs closed and finally let them fall slack. I groaned as I took a number two, releasing the sloshy contents of my body, most likely the aftermath of Connie's potato soup.

Please, whatever happens, don't eat anything Connie made. Unless you're Sasha, you'll die.

Once I was certain I was empty, I wiped my behind thoroughly and flushed. But, before I could stand up or pull my gear back on, or hell, my pants, the sound of trickling water resounded through the room. This meant one of the others was here. It could be Oluo, Erd, Gunther, or even Levi himself. I released a low shallow breath that could barely be heard over a pin dropping before bracing myself to meet one of the veteran soldiers when I noticed a small hole off to the side. Small droplets of water leaked through and dripped down onto the floor where it slithered into one of many drains littered through the bathrooms and showers. I gulped and wondered if I should take a small peak.

Not a long look, just a glance.

I bent down sticking my butt out a little and peered my right eye through. I jerked back when I came face to face with a nice fit cock. At least seven inches limp.

Shit, I'm so gay.

But whose cock? I could find out when I left, but I felt compelled to look back. I leaned forward once more and almost audibly gasped when I saw the desolate scars littering a small lean fit body.

Fuck me, it's Levi. He was turned now so the showerhead sprayed onto his back. His muscles churned and rippled as he scrubbed his whole body from behind his ears and down to his back. His long deft fingers dragged across his body like silk, sliding along every inch of skin. He turned his body throwing his front back into my view as he leaned back eyes closed and hair slicked back. Fluffy white suds thinned and washed away down his torso. I'd give anything to let Levi have his way with me.

Before long though, the show was over. The water turned off, and wet footsteps made their way around my stall. I looked towards to the underside of the door to see bare feet facing the door. I shrank back into the toilet, shifting against the cold porcelain. Suddenly, a deep voice reverberated through the room.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, Yeager," Levi said before he walked away.

Fuck, he knows.

Even worse, I think I jizzed myself when he spoke. .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

Levi's POV:  
I can't believe I just did that. I just wanted to take a shower but here I was practically flaunting my masculinity to Eren. I knew the brat was in there, and I wasn't going to take things seriously. Shower and leave, but the kid's a hormonal teenager. I had no doubt in my mind he was gonna peep through that same hole I had years earlier when I wanted to play a prank on Farlan.

Not that I mind.

I kind of like Eren. Not like as a solider, but like like like, ya know? No, that's not right. What am I saying? I could never get into a relationship with Eren. It's just a phase. But... He is cute. He is fit. He's... Squishy. Very squishy. Like I want to pinch his cheeks so badly.

I want to see him squirming under me as I shower him with kisses all over. Is this love though? Love is an odd thing. While Hanji spits shit a lot, I believe her when it comes to love. Love is nothing more than a chemical in the brain, a temporary sense of comfort. That's why neither of us went into a relationship in the duration of our military residence. Too much hassle and hinderance.

But, if I'm to watch over Eren, maybe... Love was worth the risk. Maybe, there's a chance Eren does like me back.

Maybe... Shit. I got a boner.

I'll figure this out later.


	2. The Second Encounter

Eren's POV:  
If there was anything I wish I could forget, it was Levi. Ever since that day, he hasn't even spoken a word to me. He seemed very calm about life as if it hadn't happened. Maybe it was his way of being humorous, like his shit jokes. Except instead of making me snicker behind my breath, I felt sick.

You know that gut feeling you get when your parent yelled at you as a child for something you thought was funny? That guilt that eats you up inside? Or no, it was like Shadis was shouting at me again. The humiliation I had was making lose my focus on everything. I felt like a small child again facing the world with no confidence and fear nipping at my mind. It eased its way into cracks and nooks where I was vulnerable. Beneath those crevices of rotting vulnerability, Levi's words were the source.

I started to take a shower in the mornings where no one ever got up early enough to see me. I mean, sure I was supposed to be watched 24/7, but it was usually Erd or Gunther or something sleeping outside the shower room. As long as I didn't have to meet Levi in this place, I think I'll be okay. But, peace can only last so long.

I knew I had to face him sooner or later, but I really would have preferred later.

About a week after the incident, it finally happened. I slept in from being so tired due to the previous day's training. There was no time to take a morning shower so I threw on my harness and practically ran barefoot to the training grounds where I was met with a pissed off Levi glaring at me as I bounced over struggling to put on my boots, only fully clothing myself when I was inches from his figure. I gave a salute as I could almost see the tick marks appearing as he flared his nostrils like bull.

"Yeager, where have you been?" he said in a menacing voice.

"Um, I may have slept in a little tiny bit," I nervously replied.

"It's past noon. It's freaking 13:43. Was the bed really that comfortable? Maybe, we should have you sleep with the horses," he grimly stated. "Run 50 laps. Now."

"Sir, yes sir!" I shouted and proceeded to run laps.

When dinnertime rolled around, I was a mess and ignored every single comment thrown at me by the others. I could feel Levi's gaze linger over me as I trudged over to the showers. For a moment, I didn't care what happened. I wanted cold water to get rid of this sticky feeling over my body. I threw off my clothes and tossed them into some desolate corner before walking over to a shower and turning on the water. I groaned as the cold water fell over my muscles. For a few minutes, I just stood there, relishing the soothing feeling.

Suddenly, I became concious of a pair of grey eyes looking me over. We each stared at each other with only the sound of water on tile filling the room. Levi had stripped down until only a loose white wife beater lingered on shoulders as he leaned on the wall. I gulped as my gaze went longer on instinct and I saw his limp cock again. Levi started to walk towards me dropping the shirt on his way and walked in the nude towards me as I snapped my eyes back up.

"C-Captain?" I stuttered as I backed into the wall. Levi stopped when he was standing only a small distance from me and only his feet was getting pelted by the spray. 

"You've been getting sloppy these days, Eren," he noted. I shivered as my name rolled off his tongue. "I'm almost positive I know why." His tone lowered into a sexy deep tone that almost made me fall to my knees right then and there.

"I don't understand," I mumbled and Levi chuckled.

"You know exactly why. You're such a naughty boy, you know that? Watching your superiors when they shower, do you have no shame?" he asked. My face burned as I turned away only to have my cheeks gripped and met with grey irises. "Don't look away when someone speaks to you."

"I- Yes, sir," I cried. Levi suddenly glanced down. I followed and felt like dying right then and there.

"Getting hard already? Kids sure have lively bodies. Although, I suppose you should take care of it," he said. His hand trailed from my chin down my chest before landing on the tip of my cock. I whimpered as Levi swiped across my head before wrapping his whole hand around my shaft. I sucked in a breath as his thump rubbed circles around me. I could feel my whole body come undone under his touch. "You know what, Eren? I think I could help you with your problem."

"Captain," I moaned.

"You can call me Levi right now, Eren," he cooed. "Just let your body go. I've got you now. That's an order. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Levi," I answered. I shut my eyes when Levi suddenly squeezed my balls and panted. My body felt so hot and trembled as Levi stepped under the water and stood so that I could feel his soft warm breath against my neck. An anguished moan purred from my throat as he traced the veins on my cock and moved back and forth spreading pre cum all over. While his right hand mocked me, his left hand used soap across his own body so that he was washing himself at the same time.

"I've been thinking, Eren, that you and I might be able to hit it off. You obviously have an attraction towards me, and I have a likeness towards you," he confessed. I open my glazed eyes to see Levi's cautious eyes, watching my reaction.

"You like me?" I gasped. My breath hitched as Levi's fingers trailed across my scrotum and pulled his down completely exposing my wet cock. My liquids coated his fingers and dripped down mixing into the water before all falling into the drain.

"I do," Levi answered simply. "I want you. All of it." Just then, Levi began to go faster.

"Ah, no, too... Fast... Levi," I muttered. I threw my head back as my legs shook, struggling to hold up my body weight. "Levi, Levi, Levi!" His name came out like a mantra. Levi smirked and returned the soap to its place on the wall and let the water run its course.

"Cum for me. That's an order," he whispered. I couldn't control it even if I tried. String after string shot out and covered Levi's abdomen as I cried. My legs finally buckled, but Levi held me up until my lungs properly worked. I watched as my cum trailed Levi's body until he was clean again. "We should go further some other time," Levi said. Suddenly, my chest panged as rationality hit me.

_"I want you. All of you"_

_"We should go further some other time."_

Did Levi see me as a toy? Was he using me? Tears fell as I slapped his arms away and let my bare ass fall into the tile. What am I doing? Why did I let him do that to me?

"Go away, Levi," I spat.

"Eren?" he asked.

"I said go away! Is this all I really am to you? Don't mess around with me, _Captain._ I'm not going to be your bitch if that's what you want," I growled. "I don't even know what I was thinking letting you defile me. Fucking get out!" Levi narrowed his eyes as he scoffed.

Without another word, he left.

I turned the shower off and went to get dressed again. I noticed my clothes were neatly folded and placed on the bench. I screamed and threw them onto the floor. I sniffled as the tears fell and didn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, multitasking to the max, damn Levi. I admire that. But you done fucked up. Ya don't leave. You talk. Ya know, COMMUNICATION. I'd smack you but then I'd get smacked.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. You can't imagine how awkward it is writing this with an eight year old in the room. But in any case, it's over for now. I hope you guys enjoyed and please comment to let me know what you think. Any random thought, final thoughts, criticism, throw them all at me! 
> 
> This leaves three more chapters so I hope you're all ready for what's coming. Cue the angst~ (even though this started as a crack one shot lmao).
> 
> PEACE ^^


	3. Lone Encounter

Levi's POV:  
What have I done? Wasn't the purpose that I came here was to make sure my feelings were clear to Eren. Yet, I harassed him without any clarity. I had a feigning sense that he would reciprocate my feelings without a second thought. I had a desire to have a relationship with him, yet my heart aches with every step I hear as I walk away from Eren until only an empty blanket of echos and silence remains.

Turn around, Levi. Why can't you turn around?!

I threw on my clothes quickly and practically disappeared into my office, skipping dinner. I couldn't face Eren now. He had rejected me because I'm an idiot who couldn't keep his hands to himself. How pitiful.

I crashed into my chair and groaned into my hand, wiping it down my face and letting it fall limply off the side. Maybe I really had lost all humanity. Oh, the irony. Humanity's strongest giving up his humanity and belittling himself to instinctual hormones. Why is love such a cruel fate? I couldn't even begin to confess my love properly, yet I harassed Eren without even properly letting him speak.

I'm an idiot.

Rapid knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts and I knew immediately who it was.

"Go away, Hanji," I growled. "Not in the mood."

"Ravioli, you didn't eat your dinner," he insisted.

"That's because it's ravioli," I called. "I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit." The doorknob turned as Hanji let herself into my room to my dismay. "Go away," I groaned louder. She sighed before placing a tray of the soup and pasta thing before walking over to my chair. She stepped around so she was facing me.

"Did you do something to Eren?" she suddenly asked. I flinched before wishing I could sink into the chair. Hanji nodded and pulled another chair over. She took her goggles off letting me know she was completely serious. "Eren didn't eat and looked uncomfortable all throughout dinner. You skipped altogether. Don't deny me that something happened. Instead, tell me what happened, Levi."

"I don't know what happened," I said in a quiet voice.

"Don't try and lie your way out of this. You know I can spot a lie with my eyes closed. Even someone like you has habits and quirks that show you're lying. Human nature is as such," she stated. "This isn't a trivia question, Levi. I may be extreme sometimes, but I do have authority as a squad leader as do you. I'll keep things quiet provided you don't endanger yourself or any of the cadets. That includes Eren's provisions. You're teetering off the edge of this borderline. Tell me what happened, and we can solve this without Erwin's input." I knew Hanji was right. There was no doubt Hanji wouldn't report me. But there was nothing I could say in defense.

I harassed a subordinate and brought unnecessary stress to the military. As much as I wanted to deny it, every soldier here is a boy in a man's shell. We all gave up our childhood to be here. We carry the heaviest burden of innocent lives lost, and I've only confused Eren beyond recognition.

"I don't know what came over me," I started. "Eren makes me feel different. He makes me feel human and truly small. It began a while back when I caught him peeping  on me showering. I couldn't stop thinking out him and I may have forced myself onto him and gave him a handjob in the shower." I winced waiting for a sharp retort, yet it never came. Slowly, I tilted my head to meet Hanji's gaze. I almost had to stop breathing for a moment when I found she was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, he eyes set in a deadly glare.

"Are you an idiot?" she burst out. "Are you dead? Blind? Fucking brain dead, Levi?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You're unbelievable. I'm actually in shock you can't see it."

"Stop trying to beat around the bush, Four Eyes. What the hell are you seeing that I'm not?" I spat angrily. She was seriously getting on my nerves. Hanji snorted before putting her goggles into her pocket and replacing her lens with fragile glasses. She grinned before standing up. She began to walk away to my confusion.

As she reached for the doorknob, she said, "Levi, you're like a little Romeo running from your Juliet. Know where your heart lies before it's too late." She opened the door and left my room. "Don't forget to eat the ravioli!" she added cheerfully.

I scoffed and grumbled as I got up to close the door since Hanji couldn't even have the decency to do that. What the hell does she think she is, a prophet? Who the hell are Romeo and Juliet? If they're cadets, I cringe to think of what kind of parents they had to name them.

Wanting to think nothing more of it, I reluctantly ate the now cold soup... Thing. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before clamoring into my chair once more. I'd wake up in a few hours anyway. No use bothering to ruin the perfectly made bed.

Fatigue latched on my eyes and I let myself succumb to darkness as the moon rose into its full glory, pure and yet so confined to abide by the sun's lights and shadows.

Pounding on hardwood oak jolted me awake. I blinked my eyes open to darkness. The rapping continued as I walked over and opened the door. I was met with a firm chest clad in a harness. With a glance up, I saw blue eyes sharp and calculating.

"What is it you need, Erwin?" I asked.

"Your time, Levi. Freshen up, would you? I need your full undivided attention," he said softly. I waved him away and scowled.

"I'll be in your office in a few minutes."

With my own harness and uniform in hand, I stalked down to the showers. It was definitely too early for anyone to be awake so I'd at least have some peace and quiet. Of course maybe peace and quiet was something I had too much of. The lights flickered as the filaments gradually came to life, illuminating the droplets pouring onto my back. I couldn't even think of cleaning myself. I'm already filthy. Too goddamn filthy.

I winced as my fist collided with the tile wall.

"Goddamnit," I muttered.

I'm an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a bit late, ain't it? Almost October now xD but I do have to apologize for being so late. 
> 
> School has been kicking my butt in terms of Honors Pre Calc and AP English. They're challenging classes, and I expected that. But my grades dropped a lot in the last few weeks and while I have been working towards getting them back up, it's a huge hit on my motivation and self esteem.
> 
> Furthermore, my great grandfather passed away. While I didn't know him too well, it's no doubt he's still apart of my family. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you'll forgive if updates are slow. Thank you ^^
> 
> While most of this chapter was Levi's inner demons fighting a mental war, I do hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless. Two more chapters remain now, so we'll be finished in a few more weeks.
> 
> See you then!


	4. No Encounter

Levi's POV:   
"Levi, Hanji says you've been stressed and carrying a lot on your mind. I'm understanding that you and her want things kept secret so I won't pry. However, mental stability is something all soldiers must develop. I'm saying this for you own good, Levi. Take some time off. A little vacation ought to let you come to terms with yourself," Erwin said. I twitched as he leaned forward, chin resting on his hands.

"Is that an order?" I asked. Erwin hesitated before letting out a sigh. He combed the fringe of his hair with his calloused fingers as his gaze narrowed onto my expressionless figure.

"Yes," he mused. "It is an order, Levi. Spend the next three days wisely and come to a medium with yourself. You are dismissed." I stood up and saluted before leaving Erwin's office. I trekked back to my room, the sound of leather boots on hard cement being the only echo in the silent halls. The cadets would be awake soon and we would set foot into the inner walls by noon. It seemed surreal what I would do. I knew Erwin didn't want it to be an order, however he knew my stubbornness best. Even I admit, I probably wouldn't take any time off if he hadn't ordered it.

Many of the younger cadets traveled to their families who waited with wide eyes, tears interwoven in their lashes. However, some of the others lingered about. Those who lacked the paternal bond stayed behind. For those like Mikasa, Armin, or Eren, they would spend the day in the barracks under supervision of the older veteran soldiers like Miche or Hanji.

It was a warm day out, however a strong breeze kept the sun's heat at bay. It wasn't long before we reached the inner districts of Wall Rose. Beyond that, my home.

It's strange living above ground like this, to own a home that I can keep forever as long as I desire without fearing I'll lose it. Erwin made sure I can external accommodations when he dragged me in so that I wouldn't have to return to the Underground. It's almost fantasy.

My home that lies behind Wall Rose is empty and plastered with moss and sun beaten grime, a pitiful state. I sighed before tethering my steed to a stable along the side of the building. I grabbed cleaning supplies I brought with me and tied the cloth around my head.

Time to fuck up this filthy place.

Oh yeah, you're a dirty stain...

Mmm, you really think I'll let you blemish my floors, dust?

...Oh, yes, I love the feeling of your soothing nozzle in my fingers, Windex...

By the time night raised its gaze on the world, I finally restored the house to a pristine shine from every window to the spaces between the wood and tiles painting the floor in a rich mahogany color.

Beautiful, almost like Ere—

Shit. I dropped the bottle of cleaner on the shelf before falling to the ground, my back shearing the side of the cupboard. Why the hell can't I stop thinking about him?

I needed to take a shower. Maybe it'd help get my mind off things.

I made it to the bathroom and tossed my casual night clothes on a shelf before stripping down.

I let he cold water run its course down my back. I felt numb to its frozen claws raking my skin. It was all because of him and who he is.

Who is Eren to me?

He's supposed to be a soldier, a monster, a teenager, a boy who had a dream that I needed to protect and guide him to fulfillment. So why? Why do I keep seeing him in my mind? Why does his voice ring in my ears?

His presence is like the sun when it rises after a storm. It beats down with warm rays like Eren's smile. It kisses the world gentle and soft like Eren's hair.

"You're crazy, Levi," I muttered out loud. "You're crazy and a goddamn loveless fool for falling for Eren Yeager."

"Hah, I guess Eren Yeager is falling for you, too."

I whirled around only to see Eren leaning into my doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than the other chapters but I honestly didn't really know what to put lol. #WritersBlockFTW I do have to the day I love that picture of Levi xD 
> 
> Um, I know there wasn't much content wise but next chapter will he the last and trust me when I say there will be a ton of stuff going on.
> 
> Until then, peace!


	5. Final Encounter

Eren's POV:

Levi stared with wide eyes as I smirked and rolled my shoulders before walking towards the naked man. He scowled before turning his flushed face away from my view... However indirectly flaunted his bum.

"I can't believe you would do this, you damn brat," he said. "You seriously followed me to my house?"

"What? Do you not like it, Levi?" I purred as I stripped down to my birthday suit. Levi sighed and glared daggers into the tile wall.

"Do you resent me now?" he asked. I paused before going into the shower behind him, admiring the small of his back.

"For a time, perhaps," I answered. "But, I confided in Hanji to come to a consensus with my feelings. To be blunt... I was scared."

"Scared?"

"You barely spoke to me and then suddenly confessed while giving me a handjob. Any kid would be confused and scared. Were you messing with me or using me? Someone like you who has the authority and reputable gains could absolutely take advantage of anyone, even more to a new recruit who barely knows the world as it stands. So, I asked Hanji to verify."

"Wait, you asked—" Levi whipped his head around to glare at me. "That night Hanji came in was because you asked her?"

"That's correct, sir," I said. "I had doubts, however, it was not my place to shout at you like that. So, I've come to apologize." Levi gulped and turned to face me. He looked me over before turning back to the wall, his cock twitching against his will. Levi said nothing so I continued. "I've thought a lot about what I want out of life. But the fact stands as you say, I am a brat. I'm not experienced in love or dating or anything. My whole life has been focused on eradicating the Titans. As that is the case... Levi, sir, I want to honestly be with you." Levi turned around again with a frown of disbelief plastered on his lips.

"How are you not lividly angry right now?" he asked earnestly. "I harassed you, Eren."

"And I liked it!" I shouted. "You weren't about to reject me before. Don't reject me now. Please, Levi." A light glistened in his eyes as tears fell from Levi's eyes. He stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders before pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Eren," he said. "Thank you. For every nerve in my body and every drop of blood that runs through my veins, thank you for giving me this chance." I rubbed my chin into the crook of his neck before speaking into his ear.

"You know, Levi. I haven't formally apologized yet, so allow me to pamper you for once," I whispered. I grabbed his shaft to Levi's surprise.

"W-Wait a second, Eren," he stuttered.

"Hush, do you know how long I've waited? How long I've desired? I want you, Levi, in life, death, mind, heart, spirit, soul, and body." I tentatively licked Levi's ears before moving to kiss him on the lips. His skin was rough near the edges but grew softer as he parted his lips more, losing himself in the pleasure. His tongue was skillfully dragging mine and wove itself like a snake trapping its prey. But, I don't think I mind being devoured by Levi.

I pulled away to his dismay only to be replaced by moans as I left butterfly kisses along his chest and torso before coming face to face with the beautiful cock I'd admired so many days ago. I almost couldn't even close my fingers into ring around his girth, but I felt him shuddering in my hands. His skin was cold but warmed up as I breathed lightly on it. I ran my nails along his length, waking the beast and tracing his veins. Levi leaned back into the wall and threw his head back, panting like a canine. Levi gasped as my tongue darted out of my lips to give an experimental lock to his exposed tip, precum beading on its peak. He tasted bitter yet carried a hint of sweet. I wanted more, so much more.

I lapped up the sides before taking his entire length in my throat.sputtering, I coughed and pulled away before shoving it back down.

"Hey, don't choke yourself, Eren," Levi said. I hummed sending tremors down his cock, bucked into my mouth. He cock filled my mouth to the point it almost hurt to open my mouth for so long. It was as if I was unhinging my jaw. Levi began to move on his own, reaching for friction. My head bobbed as I swirled my hands around his shaft and massaged his balls.

Suddenly, Levi's voice reverberated through the bathroom as he exploded into my jaw. His creamy essence filled the crevice of my mouth. I tried to swallow as much as I could but he still leaked from the corners of my lips.

Levi pulled his still hard cock out before dragging me out of the bathroom with a towel clutched in his hand.

He dragged me over to his bed and laid the towel out before throwing me in the center of the cloth. I watched him with glazed eyes as he looked me over as if observing a delicate morsel. He towered over me for once and crawled on top of me, his cock grazing my own. He leaned down for another kiss which I embraced as if the world would end. He pinched my nipples making me gasp earning his tongue a deeper passage. I moaned into his face as he rubbed and pinched my perked nipples. He pulled away leaving a string of saliva connecting us. Levi motioned for me to turn around onto my hands and knees which I graciously abided by. It was exhilarating to think I would be taken by the captain right here right now.

Levi popped out a small bottle from a small bedside dresser and poured some onto his fingers. He pressed a lubed digit and rubbed around my asshole, but did not go in. I whined and arched my back frustrated by Levi's teasing. It was like staring at a giant bowl of ice cream and unable to lick it, so you have to watch it slowly melt. It's a torturous feeling, one that Levi relished.

He suddenly bit my back and I groaned, nearly buckling beneath him only for Levi's other hand to hold me up, pressing right above my crotch. My body felt as if fire was charring the remnants of my skin, burning me away. Every touch Levi gave roused a hot sensation that coursed through my body like a solar flare.

"Tell me, Eren," he said in a godly deep voice. "Have you ever done something like this?" I tensed at his question, scared to answer. Would he find me disgusting if I said I have? No, stop it Eren. You said you would believe in Levi, so do it. Yet, doubt grappled with my conscious.

"I-I've fingered myself before," I said, but my voice was barely audible. Levi chuckled putting me at ease.

"That's good," he commented. "Do you think of me when you do?" All of a sudden, Levi shoved two fingers roughly inside me. I cried out as he mercilessly abused my asshole, stretching it. I jerked forward when Levi suddenly spanked me. He gave each cheek a harsh slap and then rubbed out the pain. Levi forced my muscles to relax and his fingers began sliding in and out like a snake, smooth and sensational.

A third finger joined the other two causing a low gasping moan to echo from my lungs. All of sudden, Levi twisted and curled his fingers. I screamed in pleasure as ecstasy coursed through my body.

"L-Levi," I painted. "Please, I need you." Levi grunted and pulled his hand away. I whined at the loss of being filled when Levi's cock pressed against the small of my ass. He lubed up his organ letting some of the contents drip down my skin and fall onto the sheets. I tried to relax my muscles.

I screamed as Levi entered with one sharp thrust and crumpled the bedsheets under my nails. Levi softly nibbled my neck and my back rubbing my waist to soothe the kinks. My ass throbbed and ebbed with pleasure and pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Levi cooed. I shook my head.

"Keep going," I moaned. "So good, Levi. Fuck me until I break. Fuck me until I remember the shape of your cock, Levi." The only response I received was a slow feeling of Levi pulling out. I clenched around cold empty air, yearning to be filled again.

"If I go hard now, there won't be any going back, Eren," Levi's ragged breath came out.

"Don't hold back," I commanded. Levi exhaled sharply and leaned into my ear.

"With pleasure, then." He flipped me over, and I clung onto his shoulders as his lips pressed into mine. I moaned into his kiss as he moved his hips back and forth. My cock pulsed and flopped against my stomach as I felt my orgasm building up. Suddenly, Levi twisted himself and hit me deep inside, and I scratched six straight angry lines against his back. Levi hit the same spot over and over.

"Levi, Levi, Levi!" I chanted like a mantra.

"Eren!" he groaned in a strangled voice. His hips slapped my ass as I sucked his cock in like a sword in its sheath. We both saw dots cloud our vision as we had one more kiss. As our lips collided once more, we both came.

I panted and fell back to the bed, limp and covered from head to abdomen in my own cum. Levi's cock pulsed as he shot almost nine strings of semen up my ass. Out sweat mingled and slid down bruised skin from out lovemaking.

Levi collapsed beside me huffing as if he had climbed the walls manually, his face and body flushed a bright crimson. His flaccid cock rested against his strong thighs which still flexed with each tired breath he released. I suddenly felt his cum trickling out of my ass, I whined out loud.

"Levi!" I cried. Levi turned and chuckled knowing my train of thought. He stood up slowly and picked me up bridal style so his floors wouldn't get covered in filth.

He pulled me into the shower where we both stood embracing and washing each other.

"I love you, Eren," Levi muttered as his hands massaged my scalp. I grinned and simply turned to give him a kiss on the nose. My green eyes stared into his beautiful grey ones as we adorned each other in love.

"I love you, too, Levi," I replied.

Later on, Erwin received an abnormally large water bill for Levi's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's finally over, guys! Did you enjoy it? I'm honestly dying though, not because of the story but handjob autocorrected to Hanji man xD 
> 
> But in all serious, this has been a fantastic three months that I took to write this. Honestly, I didn't expect people to read this as much as people did. I meant to make it short and funny but you guys seemed to love it. And thank you for that.
> 
> I would love to hear what your overall opinion was on this. It's fantastic hearing from you guys ^^
> 
> Special thanks to In_Hind_Sight  on Wattpad once more for being an awesome friend. If it weren't for our conversations, I probably wouldn't have even thought of this idea. 
> 
> This was a fun story to write and one that was weirdly satisfying. It may not be everyone's cup of tea (except Levi's) but it was something new. I never wrote shower sex scenes up until this point, just little cuddles here and there so it was a new experience.
> 
> I may tamper with the topic again perhaps, but some other time. Thanks for reading and follow me for more in the future ^^


End file.
